September
(Mashup) |artist = (Equinox Stars) |year = 1978 (2016) |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Sweat Version) |dg = / / (Classic) (Sweat Version) |alt = Disco Fitness Version |mashup = Sweatember (JDU) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Alternative) 3 (Mashup) |pc = Blue/Gold/Pink Yellow/Dark Red/Green (Beta) Red (Alternative) |gc=Blue/Orange/Pink (Classic) Light Orange (Alternative) |lc=Redhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YiLJNgKyRmc Hot Pink (Sweat Version) |pictos= 113 (Classic) 104 (Mashup) 150 (Sweat Version) |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Audrey Hurtis (P2) Yohann Hebi Daher (P3)William Domquin(P1)}} "September" 'by ''Earth, Wind & Fire, covered by Equinox Stars in-game, is featured on Just Dance 2017. Appearance of the Dancers The lead dancer is a woman and the backup dancers are men. P1 '''P1 has black and yellow flat top hair and wears black and yellow sunglasses, a red and gold glittery loose pullover, black shiny pants, and green sneakers. P2 P2 has black hair and wears a green cap, black and yellow sunglasses, a red glittery jacket, a green low cut shirt, black high waist leggings, and red glitter high heel boots. P3 P3 has black hair in a bun and wears black and yellow sunglasses, a green shirt with a red V shape on it, black leggings, and orange sneakers. Septemberp1.png|P1 SeptP2.png|P2 SeptemberP3.png|P3 Background The background is a red space (similar to Lights) with numerous flowing sparkles (almost identical to Let's Groove with the stars). The dancers' outlines are multiplied outward. Circular discs with yellow pebbles are seen pumping outward to the trio. An inward pink and yellow spiral is also found. The yellow pebbles in the spirals are actually trumpets. There is also at the beginning a spaceship that is made of trumpets, since the song's instrument is trumpets aswell as other instruments. Gold Moves Classic There are three Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: P1: Shake your hands looking to P3. P2: Shake your hands looking at the front. P3: Shake your hands looking to P1. SepAllGM.png|All Gold Moves SeptemberGoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your right arm up while kicking. (Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)) Gold Move 2 Lower your hands quickly. (I Kissed a Girl) FYM_GM_1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 IKissedSWTGM1.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup September has a mashup playable through Just Dance Unlimited with the theme "Sweatember". It contains dancer from sweat routines, and Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now). Dancers * Ghostbusters (Sweat) * Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''(Remake) * ''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) GM1 * Just Dance (Sweat) * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) GM2 * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''(Remake) * ''Gentleman (Sweat) * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''(Remake) * ''Gentleman (Sweat) * Just Dance (Sweat) * Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) 'GM3' * Limbo (Sweat) * It’s You (Sweat) * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''(Remake) * ''Gentleman (Sweat) * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''(Remake) * ''Gentleman (Sweat) * Limbo (Sweat) * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) * Ghostbusters (Sweat) * It’s You (Sweat) * Limbo (Sweat) * Ghostbusters (Sweat) Trivia *This is the third song by Earth, Wind & Fire in the series after Boogie Wonderland and Let’s Groove. **This is also the second song that Equinox Stars have covered, the first also being Let's Groove. *This song is supposedly in Just Dance 2017 in memory of lead singer who died during the game's development. *In the preview, a beta gold move is seen that is not present in the E3 demo. Also, the gold move pictogram does not have a golden outline. Additionally, the pictograms were yellow, red and green instead of blue, gold and pink. *P2's sunglasses are similar those of P2 from Hey Mama. They were both performed by Audrey Hurtis. *P2 slightly resembles the P2 of Hey Mama in terms of facial expressions and body figure. *This is the first song on Just Dance Unlimited to have a theme for the song's mashup. *In the mashup, the background changes color too late. Gallery Septembersqu.png|''September'' Septemberalt.png|''September'' (Sweat Version) SeptemberMU_Cover_Phone.jpg|''September'' (Mashup) 0000006b.png|Album coach on 0000010b.png|Sweat album coach SeptemberP2Ava.png|P2's Avatar SeptemberALTAva.png|Sweat Avatar Jd17-toptracks-preview-equinoxstars-september-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser September hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay September hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 AFCSD.PNG|''September'' in the Just Dance 2017 menu artwork.just-dance-2017.642x720.2016-06-14.1.png|P1 artwork.just-dance-2017.555x720.2016-06-14.47.png|P2 artwork.just-dance-2017.950x720.2016-06-14.44.png|P3 September beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move and Pictogram colors Videos Earth, Wind & Fire - September Just Dance 2017 - September Just Dance 2016 - September (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 - September Alternativa References Site Navigation es:September Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Audrey Hurtis Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:William Domiquin